In The Future
by ievanbarian
Summary: "As the months pass, it seems my feelings for Astral grow and grow, until I can barely put a name to them anymore." Written for TheScoundrelCookie. Slight keyshipping.


**So happy birthday to nourasian (known here as TheScoundrelCookie). Here's to a wonderful day.**

* * *

My name is Yuma Tsukumo. 15 years old, 3rd Year in Heartland Academy.

It has been two years earlier that Astral had left my life forever. Life resumed as normal.

Well, with a few differences, I guess.

I'm still late for school everyday, and until last year, was always scolded by Rio. (It's Kotori this year.)

Tetsuo and I keep challenging each other, whether it be races to school, eating contests (which, for you information, isn't gross!) or friendly duels (which I won! Score one for Yuma!).

Shark and the other Barians now go to the Heartland Academy High School Division (except for Alit, who's with the rest of us), which is really close by, so we still see each other.

It's nice to see them smile a bit more. Seriously, they were really gloomy during the Interdimensional War…

…Oh yeah, and Astral isn't in the Emperor's Key anymore.

Isn't it strange? Considering this time two years ago, I wanted nothing more than for him to leave me alone.

I still laugh, remembering him peeping into the bathroom and actually believing my excuse that people would die if others saw them taking a pee.

(I absently wonder if he found out the truth…oops.)

We had no idea we were gonna go through the things we went through:

Fighting Dr Faker, Tron and their allies (and getting our first taste of the disaster know as Vector).

The Sargasso Event (I was terrified when I saw Astral in that state, and vowed afterwards to never let him go there ever again).

Seeing him die twice before my eyes.

Fighting for the future of three worlds.

It all seems overwhelming, but it was awesome.

It was a shame Astral had to leave…

**_…what was that?_**

Something warm hits my hand. Is it about to rain?

Soon, trails of water roll down my face, but everywhere else is dry.

So here I am, alone in the park, crying over something that happened years ago, clutching my key (which seems synonymous with my feelings for Astral).

Two years back, if anyone had asked me what Astral was to me, I would've said "A dear friend."

As time passes, you would expect me to say "an old friend", right?

But no.

As the months pass, it seems my feelings for Astral grow and grow, until I can barely put a name to them anymore.

My heart aches.

It aches so much, thinking about him.

And yet I wonder, about unlikely scenes.

If he came back, would he hug me?

Could I hug him and tell him I missed him and keep him in my embrace forever?

Would we hang out at the mall? Have some fun duels? Go out for duel rice or ice cream?

Just thinking about these things makes my tummy feel funny, and my heart hurts so, so much.

I doubt this is even friendship like I originally thought. Or even brotherly affection.

I feel if I think about it, not only my heart, but my head would also burst!

…_Crap_.

I'm in love with him, aren't i?

All I do is stare dumbly at the ground at the revelation.

Now that I think about it, kissing him wouldn't be too bad. His cool lips on mine, moving in sync…

I'm sure I'm as red a tomato at the moment.

But I'm glad that thought didn't move to…other things…

I hear a soft, familiar chuckle from behind.

"Um-," I start.

"I must say, Yuma; I never expected you of all people to be relaxing in the park."

I gasp, turning around to see who the person was.

It _can't_ be! Can it…?

It was.

Sure, he looked more human; his once-blue skin now a light peach, his ears less pointy and lacking any green markings and gems, but there's no mistake in it.

Standing, right here in front of my very eyes, is _Astral_.

There's no point in repressing anything.

"ASTRAL!"

Almost instantly, I jump at him, giving him the biggest hug I've ever given.

He tenses, obviously confused.

Oh man, what if I screwed up?

Then, I feel two slender arms wrap around me, pulling me even closer.

"I was afraid you would forget me," he admits, trying not to sob into my shoulder.

I don't know how long we stay like this, but it's not like it matters.

Astral's back. And who knows? Our relationship may grow even stronger now.


End file.
